Morgana/Development
Champion Update: Morgana By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Morgana We've just about finished our latest update on , who's now dressed for success and ready to torment live! Unlike most of our recent work, Morgana's update was predominantly aimed at brushing up the Fallen Angel's readability, meaning we focused on adjusting the gameplay clarity of her abilities. We've widened the visual width of her particle to better represent the actual size of the missile. Now Morg players can judge more accurately whether their going to land, while her enemies can more accurately see where they need to get to avoid getting snared. We also fiddled with so that it's a little more visible in brush, and tweaked so you can better understand if Morg's has been taken out or just faded away. Finally, we made some changes to , giving visual and audio cues as the tether ramps up to stun, and adding a new unique sound whenever enemies successfully duck outside the tether's range. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen| Pool Party - Login Screen| 2014 Season - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Unite Against The Dark Lunar Revel 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| |-|Gallery= Morgana concept 02.jpg|Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 01.jpg|Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 03.jpg|Morgana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana Chinese Splash concept 01.jpg|Chinese Morgana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jiakun Zhu) Morgana Update Splash concept.jpg|Morgana Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason) Morgana GhostBride 2.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride 1.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride 3.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride 5.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride 4.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Victorious Morgana Promo.png|Victorious Morgana Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Promo 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Promo 2 Morgana Lunar Wraith concept.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL VFX concept 02.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Bewitching Morgana Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Bewitching Morgana Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Morgana Bewitching concept 01.png|Bewitching Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Category:Champion development Category:Morgana